That New Girl
by oh-shizzle32
Summary: All Sydney was doing was defending her friend. Now she's sent to an all boys detention center. But there's someone there that catches her eye. Does he like her back? Read and find out. I FINALLY UPDATED! PLZ R&R!
1. On Her Way To CGL

_Chapter 1....._

Sydney sat in the back the hot, smelly bus. She was sweating like mad and her blonde hair that she always held back in a ponytail was sticking to her forehead. She was fairly tall for her age. 5'5". She was wearing long, black baggy pants, which she always liked to wear, and a black t-shirt that said "child" on the front. She was still trying to figure out what she had done wrong. All she was doing was defending her friend. If that jerk hadn't said that about her, she wouldn't be in this mess.

_Flashback_

She was just about to slam his face into the side of the wall when, right on time, a police car rolled by the the alley they were in and saw what was happening. They took her to court and no matter how she tried to explain why she did it, they just wouldn't listen. That happened to her a lot it seemed. Mostly, she just stayed away from everyone. Toni (the friend she was defending) was her only friend ever made. Other than that she was quiet. So, of course, the jury ruled in favor of the plaintiff (the guy that said Toni was a daddy dick sucker. ewwww) and she was found guilty.She was sentenced to 18 months at a Camp Greenlake. Soon after, she was told it was an all boys camp. They said all of the girls camps were full.

_End Flashback_

And that's how she got to where she was now. On an old, smelly bus for 6 1/2 hours on her way to an all boys detention center. _Oh joy_ she thought as she stared out the window. All she saw were holes, holes, and more holes. All of a sudden she was pulled out of her thoughts when the bus screached to a halt.

"We're here! Now get off the bus!" the security guy sitting at the front of the bus commanded as he stood up to get off the bus himself. _Be a little bit ruder why don't ya? _she thought as she grabbed her light blue messenger bag out of the seat and made her way off the bus.

When she got off the bus, all the boys there stopped and stared.

_Oh come on, it's not like you've never seen a girl before. _

One of them tried to come up behind her and grab her butt. She scowled at him and then punched him out.

_Man, what perverts!_

This choice of action made the guys stare even more.

_Goodness, what is up with these guys?_

The guard led her into the main office where a chubby guy in a cowboy hat sat waiting. As she walked through the door she suddenly felt a huge burst of air conditioning. It felt so good. The cowboy dude ordered her to sit down. She did so. "Sydney Hargarve?" he said in a gruff voice. She just stared at him.

_No, I'm Micky Mouse. Can't you tell?_

He looked at her for a second. Then said, "Yes..well..my name is Mr. Sir. You will call me by my name. Is that clear?" Again, she stared at him with a blank expression on her face.

_What kind of name is Mr. Sir? _She could easily tell it wasn't his real name.

After that, he didn't even bother to tell her anything more than what she was going to be doing here at Camp Greenlake and how the shower and clothes arrangement were going to be set up. Just after Mr. Sir had given her her jump suits, which were the ugliest things in the world to her, a short man with way too much sun screen on his nose and a large floppy hat came walking in. He seemed extremely cheerful and hyper. That kind of scared her a bit.

_Man, what a bozo. What's got him all giddy and such? _She knew she wasn't going to be too fond of this guy.

"Hello, I'm Mr.Pendanski. Your counselor." he said even more cheerfully than when he pranced in and smiled the lamest smile you'll ever see.

_Pendanski? God, what is it with the names around here?_

He led her outside into the hot sun. "You'll be in D-Tent. D stands for dilligence. Why don't we go meet the guys, eh?" Sydney said nothing.

_I have to sleep in a tent full of guys?! Great, now I'm going to be hit on and bothered none stop. What did I get myself into? _

Mr. P. led her into the tent. Once inside the tent, she saw there was about 7 guys all lying down on cots. And She saw one empty one.

_Oh joy. Guess that one's for me. _

"Well, I have to be somewhere right now so why don't you guys introduce yourselves to Sydney." talking to the guys. "Have a nice afternoon, all!" he said in his usual cheery voice as he walked out of the tent. All the guys were staring at her now. She wished they would stop. Finally, an African-American boy stood up. He had big, dirt covered glasses.

"Yo, my name is X-Ray. That's Squid," he pointed to a tallish boy with a shirt tied around his head and a toothpick in his mouth. "Magnet," he said pointing to a Hispanic boy sitting on one of the cots in the back of the tent. "Hola, chica" he said, apparently trying to be funny. Sydney wasn't amused. "Zig-Zag," he pointed toward a tall boy with crazy wild blonde hair and eyes that had an even crazier look in them. "This is Caveman" nodding toward the guy in the cot next to them. He had curly brown hair down to his ears and an orange cap on over it. "Him over there is Armpit" gesturing to the overweight African-American boy near the back of the tent next to the boy called "Magnet". "And this....." he said pointing to a short African-American boy with frizzy brown hair whom she had hardly noticed yet "is Zero. Don't try talking to him. He won't talk and he's stupid."

_Stupid? He doesn't look stupid to me. What? Just because he doen't feel like talking to any of you, you think he's stupid?_

This little boy all of a sudden grabbed all of her attention. She was studying him a bit. She hated to admit it, but he was kind of cute. His hair was so funny. She held back a smile. She didn't want everyone to think she liked him. And, besides, she didn't like him like him. She just thought he was kind of cute. Right?

And the empty cot just happened to be right between him and Caveman.

_Well, maybe since I'm right next to him, I'll get to know him better. He can't be as stupid as they say he is. That just wouldn't be fair. You really shouldn't judge people without even getting to know them at least a little bit._

She sat down silently on her cot, pulled out a book, and began to read in silence. But she was interupted by X-Ray. "So, kid, your name's Sydney? Does anyone call you anything else?"He seemed pretty nice but she still didn't say anything. "So, it's just Sydney then? OK. I guess we'll have to come up with a nickname later on." he started to walk towards his cot.

"ITZY" she said in a voice just over a whisper. He whipped around. "My friend, Toni, used to call me ITZY." she said again in a voice just above a whisper. "ITZY, huh? Well, ok, then, I guess it's settled. Your nickname here is ITZY." he said with a satisfied look on his face. He motioned for everybody to go back to what they were doing while he went back to his own cot. "ITZY" continued reading her book.

_Wow, that's the first time I've talk to anybody in a long time! Maybe these guys aren't so bad after all. _

After a few minuts, she began to feel someone staring at her as she read. She looked up and saw Zero sitting there staring at her. She blushed. He smiled.

_Man, he has such a cute smile! He is adorable! And those eyes are so beautiful. Wide and full of wonder and curiosity. Whoa! Hold on! Don't get carried away now, Sydney. Calm down. You don't know if you really like him. Let's just take this one step at a time._

She looked back down at her book again, blushing like mad. She glanced back up and Zero was still staring at her. But for some reason, she really didn't mind.

_Why won't he stop staring at me? And he just smiled at me! Does he like me? Or is he just interested in the fact that I'm the only girl he's seen in a while. And did he just think it was funny that I had blushed when I saw him looking at me?_

She could still feel his eyes on her. She looked up at him with a questioning look on her face. Apparently he got the message and he just smiled again

_Oh! So cute!_

and shrugged.

_Oh my gosh this guy is so cute! That was the cutest little shrug I've ever seen! Man, I am falling for him......hard!_

She couldn't hold back a smile. And she worked really hard not to laugh at the situation. He was still smiling at her. And she just stared back. She couldn't help it! She just couldn't take her eyes away from his no matter how hard she tried. Then, all of a sudden, a loud horn blew. She looked around the room. Everyone was getting up from their cots. She looked to Zero. He got out of his cot, too. He came over to her. "Come on."he said, standing up, "Time for dinner." and he held out his hand. She was a bit hesitant, but took his hand anyway.

_Wow! His hands are so soft!_

He smiled a smile that said he was really happy that I had done this. And she was just as happy.

And they walked hand-in-hand out of the tent and to the "mess hall."

so what do u think? don't be too harsh on me if u didn't like it. it's my first fanfic. i'm probably gonna make a songfic soon so be looking out for that. and if u liked it i'll definately update on it! plz R&R!


	2. An Old Friend

_thx for all the reviews guys!! _

_ok, heres the next chap._

_CHAPTER 2......._

As they walked into the mess hall, people stopped and stared. '_Oh crap' _thought Zero. He quickly let go of her hand, and they went their seperate ways. Only to meet up again at the "kitchen" area where they were getting their food.

_Oh, man. I forgot about when we actually got inside the mess hall! I wonder who all saw us?_

When they got to the table, noone would leave either of them alone. "Well, I see you two are getting along nicely" said X-Ray with a grin. Itzy blushed.

_Will you just shut up and leave us alone?!_

But they didn't. "Oh, come on, Zero. Don't act all serious and such, I saw you staring at Itzy back in the tent." Zig-Zag piped in. This time, Zero did blush.

_Damn! He's turning crimson!_

"Hey, ya'll show some respect will ya? Give them their privacy, ok?" Magnet came into the conversation all of a sudden.

_Oh, thank you, Magnet! Well, at least some of these guys are polite._

She got up from the table and left to go back to the tent. Zero followed soon after.

When Zero got to the tent, however, Itzy had already fallen asleep. Zero went over to her cot. He knelt down beside it and examined her as she slept. '_She's really pretty when she's asleep.' _He thought with a slight smile. He began stroking her hair very gently. Then he heard a noise. He leaned in closer and, sure enough, Itzy was _purring!_ Very softly. Zero laughed silently to himself. He went back to his cot and fell asleep himself.

The next morning, when everybody got up, it was already light outside! Everyone was literally freaking out because they thought they had missed the bugle. That is, until the warden came in. They all stared at her.

_The warden is a woman?!_

"Excuse me, sorry for not telling you guys sooner but there's another camper coming in today. I need for you to get this place looking decent before they get here. Good day." And with that she walked out of the tent, leaving the boys staring after her.

"Do you think it's another girl?" asked Squid. "Could be but I guess we'll have to find out when they get here." said X-Ray. That seemed to settle the matter, and they got started on cleaning up the tent.

_Later that day..._

"Hey, the bus is here!" yelled Magnet as he was looking out of the tent flap, waiting for the new arrival. Everybody ran out to see who would get off the bus.

_I sure hope it's a girl. These boys are really nice and everything, but I need someone of my own gender around._

And sure enough, off the bus came a tall brunette girl. Her brown hair was hanging loosely aroundd her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of low rider jeans and a baby-blue halter top that said "I didn't ask to be princess, but if the crown fits...." across the front.

_This girl seems really familiar. Where have I met her before?_

Then all of a sudden it hit her. "Lynda!" she practically screamed.

hey sorry it's so short. i didn't have much time to type much more. well thx for all of the reviews!! R&R on this chap 2, plz!!


	3. An old friend and a new love

hey guys! sry i haven't updated in a while. my computer was screwed. but we got a new one so its all good. here's chapter 3. enjoy!

_Chapter 3.............._

It was Linda, her cousin!

Everybody stared at her like she was crazy. The girl who had stepped off the bus looked confused for a second, but then she realized who had called her name and she screamed too. "Sydney! Sydney! What are you doing here?" said exclaimed as she ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Do you remember my friend, Toni?"Sydney asked. "Yeah." she answered. "Well, a guy was being really rude to her and when I was about to teach him a lesson, the police passed by." She explained glumly, once again down to almost a whisper.

All of a sudden, she glanced back at the guys. They were gawking at her like she was a ghost. That was the most they had heard Itzy say since she had been there.

_God! Just because I say a few more words than I usually do, they think it's the most amazing thing in the world._

"Uh, Sydney." Linda said uncertainly."Why are those boys staring at you like that?" "Oh, umm..."She was once again going back to her usual quiet mumbling."These are the boys in my tent. D Tent." she added as she stared down at the ground, obviously embarrased by the way the guys were staring at her.

"Oh, yeah, umm..I'm X-Ray." X-Ray had finally come back into his senses and turned abck into his usual 'I'm the leader of this group' mode. "This is Squid, Armpit, Magnet, Zig-Zag, Caveman, and Zero." he said, pointing them out as he said their names. Linda's eyes had stopped on Magnet. She smiled. He smiled back.

"Umm, you should probably go get your stuff before Dr.Pendanski blows his top." mumbled Sydney, gesturing toward him. He looked like he was getting impatient. "Oh, ok. Bye, then!"Then she took off in Dr.Pendanski's direction. Everybody started going back to the tent.

_Well, at least I have my cousin here. I guess if I need to talk, since she's here, I'll have two people to turn to. Her and Zero._

At the thought of Zero, she was suddenly thrown into a daydreaming session. He was just so cute. (lol) She layed down on her cot and let her daydreams lull her to sleep.

_Later that night......_

Itzy had been sleeping for a few hours. But that was all the sleep she needed since thats all she ever slept. She woke up, got out of her cot, and walked out of the tent. She really needed to think about some things, so she had decided to take a walk.

As she was walking around the holes, she began singing one of her favorite songs.

_I cannot find a way to describe it_

_It's there inside_

_All I do is hide_

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do_

_You do if you knew_

_What would you do_

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All my thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable _

_Come and take me away_

_I feel like I'm all alone_

_All by myself_

_I need to get around this_

_My words are cold_

_I don't want them to hurt you_

_If I show you_

_I don't think you'd understand_

_"Cause noone understands_

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All my thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable_

_Come and take me away_

_I'm getting nowhere on and on_

_I'm going nowhere on and on and_

_I'm getting nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on_

She sighed and sat down on the edge of a hole.

A hand gently touched her on the shoulder. She started. But when she turned around, Zero was standing there. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he said softly. "It's ok. Ummm..were you behind me the entire time?" she asked uncertainly. "Yeah. You have a beautiful voice." "Uhh, thanks." she said blushing furiously. It was the middle of the night, but the moon was out enough that Zero could tell she was blushing. He smiled and sat down beside her. They talk for almost an hour. Just talking and laughing about random things. Itzy felt so good around him. This was the first time she'd laughed since almost a year before, when everything started to fall apart for her. She glanced at her watch. It was 1:20. everyone would be getting up in a few hours. "Hey, it's getting late. Everyone's gonna start waking up in a few hours. We'd better get back to camp."she said, standing up. "Yeah, you're right. Ok, let's go."he, too standing up. They started walking back towards camp. Halfway there, Zero gently grabbed hold of Itzy's hand. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. And they both walked silently back to camp.

ok guys, tell me wut u think. thx 4 all the reviews!! i'll get to Linda and Magnet in the next chapter. later on!


	4. The Love Is Getting Stronger and The Dig...

_hey guys i'm so sorry for not updating! i've been EXTREMELY busy. well i guess here's the next chapter! thx for all the reviews!_

_Chapter 4:_

The next day was Sydney's first day out on the "lake". She wasn't all that excited. But she grew up working for her own survival and was surprisingly strong. Sydney had fallen asleep thinking about Zero and was suddenly awaken by the sound of the bugle. She groaned as she pulled the covers over her head. Zig-Zag came over and ripped the blankets of the bed and threw her to the ground. She was awake now.

_Owww! Did he HAVE to THROW me off the bed!_

She looked up from her place on the floor. There was giggling around the tent. Lynda was already up and ready to go. She had always been a morning person. Sydney gave an annoyed grunt. Zero came over and helped her up off the floor. She grabbed a brush she had brought with her and quickly combed the tangles out of her hair. She never really cared about her hair but she didn't want Einstein hair either. Then, she slipped on her boots and walked out of the tent with the other members of D-Tent. It was still dark outside and Sydney could tell this would be a long day.

She was still groggy when she went up and got her shovel. She was NOT a morning person. Plus, she was so tired from being up the night before that the shovel felt as if it weighed over a ton.

_I guess I'll have to get used to this._

When D-Tent got to their digging spots, she took her shovel and rammed it into the earth. She had a lot of anger bottled up and she figured the only thing she could take it out on without hurting anybody was the ground and now as the perfect time to start. She pulled out a shovel full of dirt and tossed it aside. She continued digging this way, until she glanced up to see how everyone else was doing. They were all staring at her. (again) "Dude, how are you able to do that?" asked X-Ray with an astonished look on his face. "Do what?" Sydney said, slightly embarrassed. "Well, when I first came here I couldn't even get the shovel into the ground the first few times." Sydney just shrugged.

_I'm angry. Gotta problem with that?_

Everyone just shook their heads. "You're turning out to be about as weird as Zero," chimed in Armpit. This angered Sydney but she controlled herself and continued digging. She glanced up at Zero as she continued digging. He flashed her one of his cute little smiles and continued digging also. This made Sydney feel much better and she continued digging until she just couldn't dig anymore. So, she took a sip of her water and kept on going. When she got frustrated, she just thought of Zero and how he made her feel and she calmed down and was able to keep digging without passing out.

Finally, she finished. She was exhausted. She pulled herself out of her hole. "Hey, chica, you done already!" yelled Magnet. She nodded. Lynda was sitting on the edge of her hole, which was only about 2 or 3 feet deep.

Zero was just getting out of his hole. He looked slightly surprised to see her finished already. But the look quickly vanished as he bent down to pick up his water bottle and his gloves. As he turned to go back to camp, he turned to look at Sydney and motioned for her to follow him. She did. She was starting to feel really awkward. When she caught up to Zero, she said, "What were they all surprised about back there?" "Nothing, it's just that not very many new people finish that quickly so..." he replied. "Oh," she said to herself more than to him. And they both continued to make their way back to camp.

_Later on that night..._

Sydney slept out of pure exhaustion and she was pretty much out cold the moment she lay her head down on the cot. But, then, all of a sudden she felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes and noticed it was dark outside.

_Is it morning already! No way!_

But when her eyes adjusted, she saw Zero leaning over her bed. "Sydney, i need to talk to you," he said quietly. "Wha..?" she began but was cut off by Zero putting his finger up to her lips. "Shhhhhhhhhh...Come with me," he said quietly, gently pulling her out of bed.

He led her out of the tent and started walking until they got to where the holes started, then he started to slow down. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Sydney asked genuinely curious. "Well, actually, I wanted to ask you something," he replied in an almost anxious way. "Ummmm..well, first of all, how old are you?" "Oh..umm.. I just turned 15 last month," she replied, a little confused. "OK, then I won't feel so weird about asking you this. I was kind of wondering if you had a boyfriend?" "A boyfriend? No, all the guys at my old school before i dropped out always said i was weird and i was pathetic and things like that. In other words, it'd be a pure miracle if a guy ever liked me." she replied glumly. "Well, hey, miracles can happen." he said. Sydney looked up at him. He had a sly smile on his face. "Sydney, _I_ like you. A lot actually. You were always so nice to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is...Sydney, will you be my girlfriend?"

_Whoah! WHAT! OF COURSE! OF COURSE! come on girl say it! say it!_

"Of course I will, Zero," she replied while still in complete shock. Zero smiled from ear to ear. Then, he started to lean in a little closer. He pressed his lips gently against hers.He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Sydney loved it. She just melted into the kiss, but was so surprised that he had so suddenly kissed her without warning, she forgot for a moment to wrap HER arms around HIM. Zero took the hesitation to mean that she didn't like it (which was SO wrong entirely (AN: )and pulled quickly out of the kiss looking extremely embarrassed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything! I knew I shouldn't have done that! Oh, God, you probably hate me now!" he said so fast she had to think for a few seconds before she took in everything he had said. "No! No, it's ok! I...well...I liked it." she said blushing once again. Zero looked up. "Really?" he said with a relieved and happy look on his face. Sydney nodded with a small laugh. Zero laughed, too. More out of relief than anything else. Sydney leaned in and kissed him again, and this time she held onto him for dear life and didn't want to let go. They finally broke apart after a minute or two (AN: lol). Zero's smile was probably near a mile wide.

They held hands, fingers laced, and looked up at the stars. Once again, they started talking about random things. Their lifes, their favorites of everything from food to animal, what they planned to do when they got out of camp, whether or not they would see eachother ever agian once that happened, and how horrible it was to dig holes every day.

After a few hours of talking, Zero started to get tired.

_Poor thing. I don't I've ever seen him asleep. He's always awake by the time I am at least. Does he ever sleep?_

"Come on, you look tired. Let's head back." Sydney said, feeling a little tired also. She knew this was going to take a tole on her when she dug the next day. Zero nodded sleepily. He yawned and stood up. He put an arm across Sydney's shoulders and they headed back.

_hey guys, hope u liked the chapter! i didn't really have much to work on but i tried my best! lol later on!_


End file.
